islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This is a timeline chronicling the events. =1806= * Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladswail built. =1810= * Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladswail is closed and torn up. =1853= * The Sodor and Mainland Railway is built. =1864= * Skarloey is built. * Talyllyn is built. =1865= * Skarloey arrives on Sodor. =1866= * Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. * Dolgoch is built. * Skarloey has trailing wheels added to improve stability, and has a cab installed. =1870= * The Wellsworth-Suddery Railway is opened. =1875= * Stepney is built. =1879= * Duke is built, and shipped to Sodor. =1880= * The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. * Sir Topham Hatt I is born. * Boxhill is built. =1883= * The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway is opened. =1896= * Godred arrives on Sodor. * Ernest arrives on Sodor. * Culdee arrives on Sodor. * Shane Dooiney arrives on Sodor. =1897= * Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. * Wilfred arrives on Sodor. =1900= * The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. * Godred is scrapped after a fall. =1901= * The Culdee Fell Railway is re-opened after receiving further maintainance following the events of Godred's death. =1903= * City of Truro is built =1904= * City of Truro becomes the first engine to reach 100mph. =1911= * The Reverend W. Awdry is born. =1912= * Stepney is rebuilt. =1914= * The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland, the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light and the Wellsworth and Suddery railways. * Sir Topham Hatt II is born. =1915= * Thomas arrives on Sodor. * The Ballahoo tunnel is built. * The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established. =1916= * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is built. =1917= * The Peel Godred electric engines arrive on Sodor. =1920= * Edward arrives on Sodor. =1921= * Edward is rebuilt. =1922= * Gordon arrives on Sodor. * Flying Scotsman is built. * Henry arrives on Sodor. * The red engine arrives on Sodor. * 98462 and 87546 arrive on Sodor and are shortly sent packing. * A second bore is cut for the Ballahoo tunnel after Henry stops in the original. =1923= * Victoria arrives on Sodor and is made into a summerhouse at an Elsbridge orchard. =1924= * The Reverend Teddy Boston is born. =1936= * Green Arrow is built. * Hiro is built. =1939= * Gordon is rebuilt. =1940= * Christopher Awdry is born. =1941= * Stephen Topham Hatt is born. =1943= * Bridget Amanda Hatt is born. 1945 * Henry is painted NWR blue. * The first Railway Series book is published. =1946= * James arrives on Sodor and is overhauled. * Thomas is given his branch line. =1947= * The Mid Sodor Railway and the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branches are closed. * Duke is sheeted and abandoned in a shed. * Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. =1948= * The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways". * Bertie arrives on Sodor. * Terence arrives on Sodor. =1949= * Henry, Gordon, and James go on strike. * Percy arrives on Sodor. =1950= * Henry is overhauled. * Rheneas is overhauled. * Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. * Henry is rebuilt into an LMS Stanier Class 5 following his crash. =1951= * Toby's tramway closes down. * Toby arrives on Sodor. * Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed "Peter Sam" and "Sir Handel" respectively. * Skarloey is overhauled * Cora is purchased for the Skarloey Railway. * Freddie arrives on Sodor =1952= * Trevor is sent to be scrapped. * Queen Elizabeth II visits Sodor. =1953= * Trevor is purchased by the Vicar. * Edward is overhauled. * Rosie arrives on Sodor. =1955= * Duck arrives on Sodor. * Mark V arrives on Sodor. * Gertrude and Millicent arrive on sodor. =1956= * Sir Topham Hatt I dies. =1957= * City of Truro visits Sodor. * Diesel arrives on Sodor. * Ada, Jane and Mabel arrive on sodor. * Caitlin and Connor begin service to Ulfstead Castle. =1958= * Rusty arrives on Sodor. * Duncan arrives on Sodor. * Skarloey returns from being mended. * BBC producers make a documentary about the Skarloey Railway. =1959= * Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. * The spiteful breakvan is crushed by Douglas. 1960 * Bash and Dash arrive on Sodor. * Ferdinand arrives on Sodor. =1961= * Daisy arrives on Sodor. * The Peel Godred EMUs arrive on Sodor. =1962= * Mavis arrives on Sodor. * Rheneas returns to the Skarloey Railway. * Lord Harry arrives on Sodor. * Alaric arrives on Sodor. * Eric arrives on Sodor. =1963= * Stepney visits Sodor. * The Diesel visits Sodor. =1964= * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is re-opened, to be serviced by Duck. * Culdee returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. * Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick". =1965= * Shane Dooiney returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. * The one-hundredth anniversary of the Skarloey Railway is celebrated. * BoCo arrives on Sodor. =1966= * Bill and Ben arrive on Sodor. =1967= * Bert, Mike and Rex arrive on Sodor to service the Arlesdale Railway. * Reverend W. Awdry and Reverend Teddy Boston visit Sodor. =1968= * 7101 arrives on Sodor. * Flying Scotsman visits Sodor. * 199 arrives on Sodor along with 7101, and is sent back after he fails on the level crossing. * 7101 is renamed "Bear" and renumbered D3. * Oliver, Isabel and Toad are rescued by Douglas and arrive on Sodor. * Dulcie, Alice and Mirabel are saved from scrap for service with Oliver and Duck. * S. C. Ruffey is scrapped. =1969= * Bulgy arrives on Sodor. * Duke is discovered by Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. 1970 * Frank arrives on Sodor. =1976= * Jock is built. * Bert is rebuilt with a larger boiler. =1980= * Thomas is overhauled. * Diesel 10 is equipped with a hydraulic claw. =1983= * Old Stuck-Up visits Sodor. * Duke is fully restored. * Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. =1984= * Annie and Clarabel are rebuilt. * The first season of the Television Series premeires. =1985= * Blister I and Blister II arrive on Sodor. =1986= * Sir Handel is rebuilt. * The Reverend Teddy Boston dies. * Sigrid of Arlesdale arrives on Sodor. =1987= * Mavis is involved in a collision with a lorry. * Bulstrode is turned into a children's playground on a beach. =1990= * After Privatisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. * Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. * Frank is re-engined. =1993= * Henry is overhauled. =1994= * Wilbert visits Sodor. * Barry is rescued and arrives on Sodor. =1995= * The Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series is celebrated. * Pip and Emma are purchased by the North Western Railway. =1996= * Ivo Hugh is built. =1997= * The Reverend W. Awdry dies. * Sir Topham Hatt II dies. 1998 * Derek arrives on Sodor. * Cranky arrives on Sodor. * 'Arry & Bert arrive on Sodor. * Old Slow Coach is rescued by Thomas & Percy. 2002 * Salty arrives on Sodor. * Harvey arrive on Sodor. 2003 * Emily arrives on Sodor. * Murdoch arrives on Sodor. * Arthur arrives on Sodor. * Fergus arrives on Sodor * Spencer visits Sodor. * Ted arrives on Sodor. 2005 * Molly arrives on Sodor. * Neville arrives on Sodor. * Dennis arrives on Sodor. * Mighty Mac arrive on Sodor. =2006= * The manager of Anopha Quarry is visited by the police after Henrietta is booked for allowing workmen to ride on her balconies. * Rocky arrives on Sodor. =2007= * Victoria is returned to service. * Whiff arrives on Sodor. * Billy arrives on Sodor. * Hector arrives on Sodor 2008 * Hank arrives on Sodor. * Flora arrives on Sodor. * Stanley arrive on Sodor. 2009 * The Sodor Steamworks is opened. * Victor arrives on Sodor. * Luke arrives on Sodor. * Hiro is discovered & rescued. =2010= * Stepney, Bluebell, and Captain Baxter's overhauls are completed, and the Bluebell Railway celebrates its 50th anniversary. * The Railway Series celebrates its sixty-fifth anniversary. * Wilbert is scheduled to be back in service after a major overhaul. 2011 * The Vicarstown Dieselworks is opened. * Diesel 10 returns to Sodor. * The Rev. W Awdry's 100th birthday. 2012 * The Blue Mountain Quarry is opened. 2013 * Porter arrives on Sodor. 2014 * Timothy arrives on Sodor. * Gator arrives on Sodor. Category:Miscellaneous